BendyToons: A New Pet
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: After realizing that he's the only one who doesn't have pet, Bendy will have to go find one that has his personality and is good guard animal to protect him from his enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Bendytoons: A New Pet By MatchMaker Amethyst

Happy Mother's Day, everyone. I hope you'll have a good time with your mothers this year. Here's a poem to my mother; Diamond Ruby.

 **My sweet and kind mother**

 **Loving, smart and resourceful than no other**

 **With a heart of a lioness**

 **You have raised me to spread kindness**

 **Your beauty is like the last and rarest flower**

 **Your wisdom and guidance is your superpower**

 **A faithful and tough role model is what you are**

 **Your eyes shine like diamonds, rubies, and stars**

 **Happy Mother's Day**

 **When I'm lost, you help me find the way**

I hope she'll love this. Anyway, let's check out on our characters…

Bendy Devil: He has the same look and personality. He's the son of Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil and Persephone Spring Devil. He has the same look and personality. He wants to be loved by everyone instead of being feared. He wants to spread joy, clumsy and he's a ladies' man. He's the leader of the Devil Quartet.

Boris the Wolf: He has the same look and personality. He's Bendy's only friend throughout his childhood years since everyone fears him because he's the son of the Devil. He's the brains and Travel Planet expert of the Devil Quartet.

Alice Angel: She has the same look and personality. She's Bendy's other friend in his adulthood. She has a huge crush on him and doesn't care if he's the son of the Devil. She's Big G's 99th niece 10 times removed. She's the backbone of the Devil Quartet.

Betty the Creative Demon: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. Except she's Bendy's cousin; 4 times removed. She has a French accent. She's translator and hopeful one of the Devil Quartet.

Dorothy Chinchilla: She's a white chinchilla with blue eyes, wearing a pink collar, pink bow on the back of her neck and a golden tag. She obeys Bendy and loves him so much. She's Bendy's guard pet chinchilla. She's loyal to the Devil Quartet. She's sweet, playful, caring and protective to her allies. But she's mean and scary to her enemies. She's the mascot of the Devil Quartet.

The Butcher Gang: Barley, Charley, and Edgar. They are Bendy's accidental enemies. They hate Bendy for their own reasons. They'll do anything to capture Bendy to get their revenge.

Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil: My 8th fan-made character. The father of Bendy and husband of Persephone Spring Devil. He has his son's horns, his bow tie, a smooth mustache, vampire eyes and vampire teeth. He's a tall, muscular and skinny demon. He wears a king crown, a long cape, a white fancy shirt, black pants and biker boots with spikes. He's cruel, evil, careless and hunger power. He wants his son to rule Hell how he does it. He hates how his son wants to be loved by all, brings joy to others and wants kindness from everyone. He has fear of his wife's anger. The only thing that he excepts his son is for his mistakes. But maybe deep down, he does care for Bendy and just wants what's best for him.

Persephone Spring Devil: My 9th fan-made character. The mother of Bendy and wife of Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil. She has her son's eyes, his smile, long black curly hair, big beautiful lips, eyeshadow and no nose. She's tall, beautiful and hour-glass-shaped demon. She wears a vampire dress, a queen tiara, and high heels. She's kind, thoughtful, caring, sweet and loving. She's the only one who accepts Bendy for who he is. She will hurt her husband if he's not kind or careful to their son with a rolling pin.

The Godfather: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. He has the same look and personality. But Alice Angel is his 99th niece 10 times removed. He accepted Bendy's good deeds that he even let him come into Heaven Paradise.

Jojo One Mad Hatter: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. Except she targets Bendy to kidnap him and get him to work for her. But she gets outsmarted by Bendy's charm.

Hugo The Strong Man: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. He has the same look and personality.

Harry The Rowdy Hyena: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. He has the same look and personality.

Chrystal Cooperson: I borrowed this character from eliana55226838. I want to tell her that her character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. Except she runs a nightclub called The Center Cabana; where Bendy and Boris works on the weekends. She only hired Bendy to seduce him and convince him to marry her. She has strong love rivalry with Alice Angel.

Barney Dinklesheep: My other fan-fiction character. A young male sheep. He wears nothing but a tie. He lives in a beautiful penthouse; next door to Boris' house. He is married and has a son. He's very kind, generous, helpful, innocent, helpful and sweet. Ever since he beat Boris in a food-eating competition, Boris thinks he's evil and Boris blames him for everything. Barney sees Boris as a friend, but Boris sees him as his arch-enemy.

Wilbur and Gregory: My other fan-fiction characters. They're twin human brothers. Both of them are: muscular guys, wear black fancy suits, ties, pants, shoes, and shades, bald and have curly beards. But Wilbur's beard is red and Gregory's is brown. They're Chrystal Cooperson's personal bodyguards. They are loyal but are afraid of Chrystal. They are nice to Bendy and his crew.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Am I the Only One?

At Heaven Paradise, The Devil Quartet (aka: Bendy, Boris, Alice, and Betty) are taking care of Godfather's Cloud Pups: Enfys, Rain, Nerida, Iris, Mazin and Mizuko. Alice and Bendy are playing volleyball, while Betty and Boris are looking after the Pups. "Ok, Devil and Angel. You're turn to watch the Sextuplet Cloud Pups," said Boris. Then the Cloud Pups pounced on Bendy and licks him. "Wow, cher cousin. Les animaux vous aiment tellement **(Wow, dear cousin. The animals love you so much)** ," said Betty. "Eh bein, cher cousin. J'ai ete si gentil avec tout le monde et est devenu si populaire que meme les animaux m'aiment **(Well, dear cousin. i have been so kind to everyone and became so popular that even animals love me)** ," said Bendy. "So, Bendy. If you love animals so much, why don't you get a pet? Alice and Big G have these pups. I have pet rock named Rockey. Isn't that right, boy," said Boris, takes out a blue rock out of his pocket. The rock floats in his hands and licks him. When he puts him back into his pocket, Betty said, "I have pet rock too. Her name is Rose," said Betty. "Wait a minute?! Am I the only one doesn't have a pet," said Bendy. "No, devil cake," said Alice. "Oh, really? What about Boris' parents? They got loads of pets." "They're farm animals, Bendy," said Boris. "And even my parents have their own pet: Cerberus." "No way. It's real?!" "Obviously." "I'm hungry." "You're always hungry." "Let's get some lunch." Before Boris and Bendy goes to the excavator, they were stopped by Betty and Alice. "What are you boys crazy?! We use that to go up," said Alice. "So, how do we get down," said Bendy. "By using the Holy Slide." "The what?" "Right over there." Alice points to a white slide that goes down.

When they got to it, Boris said, "are you sure this is safe?" "There were a few accidents when landing. But it's cool," said Betty. "Wait, what," said Bendy, in shock. "Here we go," said Alice, putting Bendy on the slide and seats behind him. Then Betty sits behind Alice and made Boris sit behind him. "Please remain seated. And keep your arms and legs inside at all times," said a male angel, pushing the Devil Quartet to slide down the slide. When they were sliding down, Betty and Alice are having fun that they put their hands in the air. But Bendy and Boris are so terrified by the speed to go down the slide that they screamed. When they landed on an extra-large pillow, Alice said, "Woo-oo! That was fun as I remembered." When the Devil Quartet gets off the pillow, Boris gets traumatized that he hugs Betty for comfort. Betty enjoys it that she pets him; romantically. "Oh…. that was the scariest ride I ever been on," said Bendy, feeling sick from the ride. Bendy goes to a bush and barf on the other side. "Ok. Maybe you don't have to come and visit Heaven Paradise," said Alice, calming Bendy down.

When Boris and Bendy get better, the Devil Quartet walks into the city. "I love living in Silly Valley Region and coming here to Comedy City," said Bendy. The Devil Quartet seeing the Festival Freaks at the Ice Cream Parlor. Jojo feeds Harry her ice cream and Harry acts like a dog to show that he's enjoying it. "That's not right. Let's keep walking," said Boris. As the Quartet continues walking, they see Charley and Barely playing fetch with Edgar. "Seriously," said Bendy, getting annoyed. When the Quartet made it to the Malt Shop, Chrystal Cooperson walks by with Wilbur and Gregory and holding the leash to a fancy Bengal cat. "Bendy Devil, my groom to be. How are you," said Chrystal, putting her hand on his cheek. "Back off, un femme fatal. He's my devil," said Alice, slaps Chrystal's hand to get it for of Bendy's face. "Make me." "PUPS! Seize the cat!" Then Godfather's Cloud Pups falls out from the sky and growls at Chrystal's cat. The cat runaway with Chrystal holding the leash and drags her into the air. The pups chased after them with Wilbur and Gregory trying to save Chrystal.

"It's like everyone does have a pet except me," said Bendy, disappointed. "Please Bendy. Not everyone," said Boris. "Hi, Boris and Bendy," said Barney Dinklesheep, walking with his pug dog. "Hi, Barney," said Bendy, waving to him. "Dinklesheep," said Boris, angrily. "Wow. Even he has a pet," said Betty. "Oh, who am I kidding! I'm the only one who doesn't have a pet," said Bendy, starting to cry. "Sheesh! Bendy, it's not a big deal," said Alice, comforting him. "Sick 'em, Edgar," said Charley, pointing at Bendy. "Go get 'em, Harry," said Jojo, pointing at Bendy. Then Festival Freaks and the Butcher Gang pounced on the Devil Quartet. While the two evil gangs attacked them, they formed a fighting cloud.

Luckily, the Devil Quartet crawled out of the cloud to escape the brawl. "That's it, Bendy. It's time for you to get a pet. We can't protect you; forever," said Boris, running with the team to escape the villains. "Yeah, I guess so," said Bendy. "After we have lunch, we'll go to your house to look through animal magazines."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Search for A Pet

The Devil Quartet are walking to Bendy's cute cottage. "This is where you live, Bendy? It's so cute," said Alice, impressed. "It's the only place I can afford to live in," said Bendy, unlocking the door to his cottage. The Devil Quartet goes to the living room and sat on the couch. "Care for fresh apples from my gardens," said Bendy, show a bowl of fresh-clean apples to his friends. "I do," said Boris, grabbing the biggest apple in the bowl. "So, cher cousin Bendy. I brought you magazines on animals to choose to be your pet," said Betty, putting a stack of magazines on the table. "O my. I want a pet that's like me. So, how would you describe me?" "Well, you have a unique personality." "You're the nicest demon that everyone knows. And you shower everyone with good deeds like making treats for children, feed wild animals, giving needs to charity and helped everyone to be happy 'n' bright," said Boris, eating the apple. "Wow. I never expected that you're that good. Well, I think you're: sweet, adorable, thoughtful caring, funny, and charming. I think you're a demon with a heart of a pure angel," said Alice, blushing.

"Ok. But I can defend myself and I'm tough. I need a pet that's great with protecting and can spread kindness throughout the worlds," said Bendy, grabs a magazine in the middle of the stack of magazines. "I'm sorry, Bendy. But I never saw you defend yourself or acting tough before," said Alice. "My cher cousin always uses his brains instead of brawn," said Betty. "But, oh mama! You don't want to be around when Bendy uses his muscles," said Boris. Then magazines fall on top of Bendy. When his head pops out of the pile of magazines, he nervously laughs and blushed. "Well, you are clumsy, I can't lie about that," said Boris. "But funny," said Alice, correcting Boris. When Bendy looked at the cover of the magazine he grabbed and made the stack fell apart, he made an evil smile on his face and he said, "I think I found the perfect animal I want." "Woah. Now, that's scary," said Alice, in shock to see Bendy like this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Pet has arrived

At Heaven Paradise at Alice's cloud-made castle, Alice is sleeping in her room; sleeping. Its walls are made of pink clouds, there are posters and doll of Bendy everywhere. She has Bendy love shrine. And she has bed's blanket and pillows look like Bendy. Then her Bendy-like alarm clock does off. Alice wakes up; happily and turns off. "Good morning, soon-to-be-husband and father of our future children," said Alice, grab a picture of Bendy and kissed it.

At Boris' house that's close to his family farm, Boris comes out of it while holding a mug of coffee. He quickly drinks it and throws the mug away. "Farm animals. Breakfast time," said Boris, takes out a bag of corn. Chickens, geese, and ducks go to Boris as he spread the corn on the ground. Then a horse and a donkey came to him and he gave them bags of oaks and carrots on their mouths. He goes to the pigs and gives them slob. "Yoo-hoo! Boris," said Betty, on the other side of the farm's fence and holding a box of donuts.

When Boris jumps over the fence, he said, "mornin' Betty. Are those donuts?" "Don't even think about, honey. You need to wait until we get to Bendy's cottage," said Betty, walking to his cottage. "Aw! Please. Just one. A small one," said Boris, walking with her. "Nope." "Come, my Creative Demon." "Don't try and flirt your way in." "Dang it." Then all of a sudden, Alice landed on Boris and she said, "they should really not make the pillow; so bouncy. Thanks for breaking my fall, Boris." "Hey, girl. Just in time. The wolf tries to steal my goodies," said Betty. When Alice got off of Boris, Alice said, "I can't wait to see my devil cake."

When the three got to Bendy's cottage, Bendy is leaning on his mailbox; asleep. "Bonjour, cher cousin," said Betty, moving his chin. "What? Oh! Good morning, Betty, Boris, and Alice. I'm just waiting for my demon pet to arrive. I got the most dangerous one of them all," said Bendy, evil giggling. "You got a Cerberus," said Boris. "Nope." "Please don't tell me you got a…," said Betty, in shock. "Yes. I did, cher cousin." Then fire appeared from the ground. And coming from the fire is a demon-like-mail truck.

Behind a tree, the Butcher Gang are spying on the Devil Quartet. Behind a bush, the Festival Freaks are spying on the Quartet too. And on top of a tree, Chrystal Cooperson with Wilbur and Gregory. "Did you hear that the little Devil is finally getting a pet," said Charley. "Yeah, captain," said Barely. "Can we strike now? I want that demon in my stomach; pronto," said Edgar. "No. We need to know what kind of pet we're dealing with," said Charley. "What kind of pet you think he's getting," said Hugo. "I hope it's something small that we can handle," said Harry. "You men are nuts. It's possible that he's getting something for protection," said Jojo. "Boss. It's obvious that he's getting a pet that will keep away from him," said Wilbur. "Nonsense. He probably getting a cat for my kitty; Beatrice," said Chrystal. "O brother," said Gregory, annoyed.

Coming out from the mail truck is the Grim Ripper and he said, "my Prince Bendy Devil, I have a delivery for you. Just sign here, here and here." When the Grim Ripper shows Bendy some paperwork, Bendy quickly sighs it with an evil smile. The Butcher Gang, The Festival Freak, and Chrystal notice his smile and they started to get worried. "She's all yours and good reddens. Bring her out, boys," said Grim Ripper. Then a group of skeletons takes a 10 ft tall crate out of the mail truck. When they put the crate in front of the Quartet, the villains begin to shake in fear. When the mail truck leaves, the crate begins to move and growled like a lion.

"Mwahahaha! Those villains will finally have to think twice before trying to get me," said Bendy, takes out a crowbar. "Devil cake, I thought you have a heart of an angel," said Alice. "Sometimes, Alice. I can be a bad boy." "Want some donuts, cher cousin," said Betty, trying to distract Bendy. "Sure thing." While the Devil Quartet eats Betty's donuts, Bendy quickly finishes his and he said, "everyone, I like to introduce you to my animal bodyguard and pet; Dorothy." When he uses the crowbar to open the crate, Alice and Boris hides behind Betty. Chrystal then said, "forget seeing what the pet is, I'm out of here." Chrystal, Wilbur and Gregory come down off the tree and runs away. Harry jumps into Jojo's arms in fear and Jojo said, "Hugo! Harry! We're leaving!" The Festival Freaks quickly flees in terror. "That's it! I'm leaving," said Edgar, trying to leave, but is stopped by Charley. "No! We must see," said Charley. But when they see big, scary blue eyes in the darkness of the crate, Charley said, "on second thought, let's scram." The Butcher Gang then leaves without a trace.

Then Bendy whistles for the pet while looking up. Then a white chinchilla with blue eyes, wearing a pink collar, pink bow on the back of its neck and a golden tag came out of it. The chinchilla goes to Bendy; happily. "Um…. Bendy. Look down," said Boris, seeing the chinchilla. When Bendy looks down, he's in shock and confused. "Wait, what?! But I order an extra larger demon chinchilla. Are you Dorothy," said Bendy, picking up the chinchilla. Then Dorothy licks Bendy; lovingly. "Aww. She's so cute," said Alice, petting Dorothy. "Je suis aussi surprise et confus que vous, cher cousin. Je suppose que ce n'est pas parce que les demon chinchillas sont les plus dangereux, qu'ils sont les plus grands **(I'm as surprised and confused like you, dear cousin. I guess just because demon chinchillas are the most dangerous, doesn't mean they're the biggest)** ," said Betty, scratching Dorothy's back. "Comme ils n'ont pas de garantie de remboursement et que mon coeur n'est pas assez froid pour la renvoyer, je la garderai **(Well, since they have no money back guarantee and my heart is not cold enough to send her back, I'll keep her)** ," said Bendy, putting Dorothy on his head.

A few hours later, Bendy is going to sleep with Dorothy following her. "What a day," said Bendy, getting in bed. He sees Dorothy jumps onto his bed, "Dorothy? Do you want to sleep with me? Ok." Dorothy goes to Bendy's face and licks him; goodnight. Bendy smiled, kissed Dorothy on her nose and said, "goodnight, Dorothy." Then Dorothy goes on top of his head and falls asleep. "Maybe. I'll be fine with Dorothy," said Bendy, in his mind and he goes to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Beautiful Friendship Begins

Moring has come to Silly Valley. At Bendy's cottage, Mr. Sun shines his light into Bendy's bedroom to wake up. Dorothy wakes up and Mr. Sun said, "good morning, Dorothy. Can you wake Bendy up for me?" Dorothy licks Bendy's face to wake him up. When he wakes up, he pets Dorothy and said, "good morning, Dorothy.

At his kitchen, Bendy carries Dorothy to the dining table. When he puts her on the table, he said, "I'll be right back, Dorothy. I'll get you some food from my garden." When Bendy went to his garden, he said, "according to the research on chinchillas, their diet is veggie and fruit choices." While he's gathering the food, he said, "now let's see here. Carrots, kale, parsley, lettuce, strawberries, pears, bananas, and apples. These are very approval for my little chinchilla's diet."

When he got back to the kitchen with food for Dorothy, he sees 3 pancakes stacked up and a glass filled with orange juice. "Alice? Are you here?" When he sees Dorothy holding a spatula, he said, "hey, you know how to make a breakfast? You're as smart as me. I like it. I'll have your salad ready soon, Dorothy. we're going have a good time; together."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Save the Angel

A few hours later, Bendy comes out his cottage with Dorothy on his head. Then all of sudden, something fast almost ran over Bendy and Dorothy. "Hey, mac. Watch where you're going," said Bendy, angrily shook his fist. Dorothy notices something isn't right, so she gets Bendy's attention. "What is it, girl? Something fishy about that driver. Bendy flashbacked during the almost ran over, but he slows it down. He notices vehicle has the Butcher Gang; front seat while Alice is bounded and gagged in the back seat. "Alice! She's been butcher-napped. Good eye, Dorothy," said Bendy. "BENDY," said Boris, running to him and Dorothy with Betty; behind. "Cher cousin, tu ne vas jamais croire ce qui est arrive. Le gang des bouchers kidnappe Alice **(Dear cousin, you're never going to believe what happened. The Butcher Gang kidnapped Alice)** ," said Betty. "Je connais. Dorothy m'a dit. Allons **(I know. Dorothy told me. Come on)** ," said Bendy, runs after the Butcher Gang with Dorothy on his head. Boris and Betty follow him to help out.

Back with the poor kidnapped Alice Angel, Charley said, "ha! That was easy to capture an angel. Once Bendy is coming, we'll have right where we have him." When Barley looks through his telescope, he sees Bendy, Betty, Boris, and Dorothy chasing after them. "Well, boys, everything is according to plan. We'll have that demon in your stomach soon, Edgar," said Barley. "Good, cause if I don't, I'll have angel cake instead," said Edgar, looking at Alice. Alice gets scared and thinks of Bendy; for hope.

Back with Bendy, Boris, Betty and Dorothy, the four follows the villains with their captured friend into Comedy City. When they stop at motorcycle shop, Boris said, "I'm sorry, buddy. But I'm pooped. We'll never catch up to them; in time." "But we can't let them hurt Alice," said Bendy. "Cher cousin, Boris is right. We need a vehicle. But our bikes won't help," said Betty. "I think I know just what we need," said Bendy, looking at the shop. A few minutes later, Bendy is riding a red motorcycle with a red motorcycle helmet in his shape of his head and Dorothy in his shirt pocket. Boris wears a blue motorcycle helmet & Betty wears a purple motorcycle helmet. The two are riding in a blue motorcycle; together. "Bendy, my man. These are the slickest cycles to get. How did you manage to afford them," said Boris. "By using the Devil's Charm." "The what?" "The Devil's Charm. It's hypnotizing love spell. It's been past down to my family for generations. Since the shop's owner is girl, I used it on her." "That explains why girls like you." "No. It doesn't." "Well, cher cousin. Maybe you can't control it; full enough," said Betty. "You might be right, cher cousin. But enough talk. We got an angel to save," said Bendy. "You made my dreams come true, cher cousin. I finally get to ride on a motorcycle with Boris. Best day ever." "Hey, Bendy. I think they're taking her to the abandoned lodge sawing shop," said Boris, seeing the villains going into the forest. "Alright. Let's go."

At the old abandoned loge sawing shop, Charley parked the car and said, "come on, men. Let's get to work." Edgar carries Alice who is tied up in his web into the shop with Charley and Barley; behind him. Edgar puts her on a chain above a pot boiling water. When she spits the gagged off her, she said, "whatever your plan is, you're not going to get away with it." "Yes, we will. It's either Bendy; who gets cooked or you," said Barely. "What?!" "That's right, little angel," said Charley. "You're Bendy's girlfriend. So, he has to make a choice. He has let me eat him or I'll have angel appetizer for dinner. The choice is his," said Edgar. "Bendy! Please help," said Alice, calling for him; very loud.

When Bendy, Betty, Boris, and Dorothy made it to the shop, they can hear Alice's scream. "Alice! We're coming," said Bendy, quickly getting of his motorcycle and goes into the shop. "Hey, buddy. Wait up," said Boris, getting off the motorcycle with Betty. The two follows him and Betty said, "you guys realized we're still wearing our helmets, right?" "Yeah. But who cares? Alice need us," said Bendy. When they found Alice, she said, "Bendy. It's trap. Don't get any closer." When Bendy looks up, he sees a cage that's about to fall on him, Betty and Boris. But he backflips away from the cage and Betty & Boris ends up captive in it. "Well, a least you can't get any backup from your friends, devil boy," said Charley, coming out the darkness with Barely and Edgar. "What are you trio up to? And leave friends and cousin out of this," said Bendy. "Your cousin and wolf in cage; don't matter to us. It's just you and your girlfriend," said Barely. "I just wanted a devil cake for dinner, but if you can't agree with that…. I'll have to go with mama's angel stew," said Edgar. Bendy is nervous about his decision he needs to make; that he looked at Alice and Edgar rubbing his tummy. Bendy was about to answer until Dorothy came out his shirt pocket and faced against the Butcher Gang.

"Wait a minute. You got a rat as your new pet," said Charley; laughing. "She's not a rat. She's a chinchilla," said Bendy, blushing with anger. "Oh. We're so scared of a little rodent," said Barely, being sarcasm. Then suddenly Dorothy grew bigger, her teeth get bigger and sharper and her eyes turned blood red. The Butcher Gang got so terrified that they screamed like girls. Then Dorothy hits them with her tail; out of the shop. The Butcher Gang landed in the Comedy City Jail.

Back at with the Devil Quartet and Dorothy, she turned back to normal. "You're the best pet that a guy could ever have," said Bendy. Boris sets himself and Betty free from the cage. Bendy frees Alice and helps her get down. "Oh, Bendy. I knew you would save me. Oh, thank you. Thank you. Thank you," said Alice, hugging him and kisses his face. "Don't thank me. Thank Dorothy. Let's ride to the mall."

A few minutes later, Bendy is riding on his motorcycle with helmet still on, Dorothy in his shirt pocket and Alice is riding with him while wearing a pink motorcycle helmet. Boris is riding his motorcycle with Betty. And both are still riding their helmets. "Dreams do come true," said Alice, happily holding onto Bendy. "I know," said Betty, lovingly holding onto Boris. "What a day. Who wants ice cream," said Bendy. "I do," said Boris. "Race you there." "Challenge accepted." The Devil Quartet and Dorothy; Bendy's pet and guard animal lived happily ever after. **THE END.**


End file.
